


Three Colours

by thnderchld



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A: he was so fucking smooth with katara, B: HES A WAR CHILD, M/M, Pride, because i’ve noticed a lot that ppl have like, dub con??? with jetko???, he sees the shit that soldiers do he would NEVER do that, im not salty, pride month, which is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnderchld/pseuds/thnderchld
Summary: Zuko and Jet get ready for pride in Ba Sing Se.





	Three Colours

Zuko’s reflection was unsatisfactory. The light panned around him, the far side of stale; the floor gleaming with water. His wrappings rested over his chest; the curve of his body sliding into his pants. That wasn’t what he was focused on, however. The curves of his jaw were all he could see.

Tapping against the door tugged him from his stupor. Jet’s voice pierced the haze of Zuko’s mind. “Zuko, I know you’re not bathing anymore. Can I come in?”

Zuko grunted his assent, and the door cracked open to reveal his partner. His hair gone flat with sleep, everything about him that numb kind of tired that happened when you wake too late. In his hand was a plate with three dyes. Blue, red and purple. Zuko stared into his appearance. “Will I ever like what I see?” he whispered.

Jet rested a hand on Zuko’s waist, so that Zuko leaned back into him. His chest was brilliantly warm, the sheer height of him making Zuko feel safe behind the fortress of his arms. “Is it your scar?”

“No, I’m used to that now. Just… everyone else. I’m worried about tonight, whether they’ll see me as I am, or if they’ll see me as _feminine_.” He shuddered at the thought.

“You look masculine, Zuko. Although you need to wear fabric, not bandages. I’ll find some stuff tonight.” Zuko turned around despite his inhibitions, burying his face in Jet’s chest. The non-scarred side pressed against his shoulder. “Regardless, the only things people will be able to see tonight are the colours on your cheek.” He tilted Zuko’s head toward him and swept three fingers across Zuko’s skin.

“The colours I use to love,” Zuko muttered, dipping his fingers in the dye and sweeping them across Jet’s own cheek. Soft brown beneath colours of _pride_. His smile more brilliant than any of them, so bright Zuko feared to look too long.

“It is an honour to have those colours used on me. Now, can I kiss you? I’ve been thinking about it for ten minutes.”

Every time. Every time Jet asked, without exception. In the depths of the night, no matter how many times Zuko parted his lips in that soft sighed _yes,_ Jet’s breath warm against his mouth or his jaw or the soft descent of his neck.

“You can, but will I let you?” Zuko jabbed Jet in the stomach and laughed. “Yeah, I’ll let you. I want to kiss you.”

Jet rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Zuko’s lower lip. Troubles forgotten, the only thing Zuko could thing about was the feel of Jet drinking him in slowly, not like a victory but like a homecoming; hands resting over his back. Kissing him slowly, like a meal before battle.

His kisses swept toward Zuko’s jaw, kissing his skin. Despite himself, a purr like an alley puma winding out of his throat; his fingers teasing at Jet’s tight curls. He laughed softly as Jet’s kiss found his shoulder and he squirmed out of Jet’s hold. “I need to get dressed,” Zuko said; managing to suppress his grin. But Jet seemed to know, patting his shoulder on the way to the mirror.


End file.
